Oceán hviezd
by Ana Syringa
Summary: Čo keby Amy zistila pravý význam Harleyho posledného obrazu o čosi skôr? Spoilers for Across the Universe. No pairings. One-shot.


**Oceán hviezd**

Na jednu vec nedokážem prestať myslieť – a to na Harleyho plátno. Nikdy ma neprestane udivovať, ako nádherne namaľoval tú koralovú rybku či dokonca môj portrét. Nikdy som nejako extra nevedela kresliť, preto vždy obdivujem ľudí, ktorí vedia niečo, čo ja nie. Niet pochýb, že Harley je ten najtalentovanejší maliar, o akom som kedy počula. A je jediný maliar, ktorého som stretla.

Na to, aký má talent, je to ten najsmutnejší človek na svete. Za každým tým milým úsmevom, plamienkami v jeho očiach a veselým pokyvovaním hlavou je neznesiteľná hora bolesti. Najprv som si myslela, že to je len preto, lebo je to maliar. Ibaže potom mi porozprával o Keyle.

A ja som uvidela príčinu jeho večného smútku.

Možno oklamal svojím správaním Staršieho či Oriona – ba či dokonca zvyšok ľudí na oddelení, ktorí boli oproti zvyšku lode ako-tak normálni. Ibaže mňa neoklamal. Odkedy som sa zobudila, mám krôčik k depresii. Ale držím sa.

_Musím zistiť, ktovraždí zmrazených._

To je môj jediný cieľ.

A samozrejme, mám ešte mamu a ocka, hoci sú zmrazení. Nemohla som ich opustiť na Zemi, nemôžem ich opustiť ani na _Pamodaji. _A okrem toho tu je Starší a Harley. Dve jediné normálne osoby na celej tejto prekliatej lodi.

Harley.

Očami prejdem po jeho poslednom obraze. Venoval mi ho. Je to jeho autoportrét. Z vesmíru sa na mňa díva namaľovaný Harley. Oblečenie pofŕkané farbami. Ale tvár neprezradzuje žiadnu bolesť, ktorú u neho vídam. Je konečne šťastný. Pod nohami mu v oceáne hviezd pláve červený koi.

Niečo tu nesedí.

_Harley je šťastný. Úprimne šťastný._

Ako sa môže namaľovať ako šťastného, keď jeho bolesť a smútok je taký veľký, že ho odo mňa nedokáže skryť?

Možno chce byť šťastný.

Moje ústa sa rozšíria v úsmeve. Ani neviem prečo, ale uľaví sa mi. Nechcem ho vidieť smutného.

Koi. Povedal, že to je Keylino obľúbené zviera.

_Harley je šťastný._

_Harley bol šťastný s Keylou. _

_Šťastný Harley a koi._

_Harley a Keyla._

Ó Bože.

Môj úsmev je už dávno zmazaný z tváre.

_Harley a Keyla medzi hviezdami._

Naprázdno preglgnem.

„Prestupová komora," zašepkám do prázdnej izby. Môj hlas znie roztrasene. Takto sa v tej chvíli cítim.

Vybehnem z izby. Rýchlo prebehnem cez chodbu a takmer vrazím do gitaristu. Nevšímam si ho. Nevšímam si nikoho. Nevšímam si znechutené a vystrašené pohľady ľudí v spoločenskej miestnosti. Nevšímam si, že sa na mňa dívajú pohľadom plným strachom a odporu. Už som si na to za ten čas, čo som sa prebudila, zvykla.

Mierim rovno k výťahu. Privolám ho. Nepokohne naňho čakám, poklepávam prstami po chladnom kove.

Päť sekúnd.

Môj žalúdok sa zovrie v nepeknej predtuche.

_Prosím, nech sa mýlim. Prosím, nech sa mýlim._

Desať sekúnd.

Spotené dlane zadnem d pästí.

_To ten výťah nemôže výjsť rýchlejšie?_

Nedočkavo sa obzerám okolo seba.

Pol minúty.

_Cink._ Dvere sa otvoria.

Rýchlo stlačím gombík označujúci _prízemie. _Keď sa za mnou dvere zatvoria, ďalích tridsať sekúnd mi pripadá ako večnosť.

Večnosť plná pochybností –

a strachu –

a nádeje –

a pochmúrnych myšlienok.

A potom výťah konečne zastane. Dvere sa otvoria a ja vybehnem von.

Bežím. Bežím ako o život. Teraz som nesmierne rada, že som doma behala. Že som sa pripravovala na maratón. Celý svet sa okolo mňa zleje do jednej veľkej machule a ja pred sebou vidím len jeden cieť. Harley.

Vyprázdnim si myseľ a na nič nemyslím. Takmer nevnímam okolie. Viem iba to, že bežím naozaj rýchlo. Pocítim záchvev hrdosti.

A potom už viem len to, že zrazu stojím pred eskalátorom. Kryokomory sú už na dosah. Rovnako, ako aj prestupová stanica.

_Prosím, nech nie je neskoro. Prosím, nech sa mýlim. Prosím..._

Keď už som v kryokomorách, všimnem si hneď niekoľko vecí. Všimnem si Saršieho. Chrápe a spí. Všímnem si zápach farby. Veľké červené X nakreslené na niektorých dverách kryokomory. Nezaoberám sa tým. To budem riešiť potom.

A potom uvidím Harleyho. Presne, ako som predpokladala. Vyťukáva čosi do displeja. Ale ešte sa nedostal do komory.

_Dokázala som to. Dokázala som to. Neprišla som neskoro._

„Harley," vyslovím jeho meno slabým hlasom. Je to menej ako šepot a mňa a Harleyho delí zopár metrov, ale ozvena zosilní to jedno slovo, ktoré som vyslovila. Otočí sa na mňa. Oči má naplnené prekvapením, akoby nemohol uveriť, že som tu. Že som ho našla. Že som pochopila jeho moľabu.

Niekoľkými rychlými krokmi prekonám vzdialenosť medzi ním a mnou. Schytím ho za ruku a odtiahnem ho od prestupovej komory. Trochu ma prekvapí, že so mnou nebojuje a nesnaží sa ma odstrčiť preč.

„Čo si to tam robil?" neveriacky sa ho pýtam. Môj hlas znie trochu vystrašene, trochu neveriacky a trochu nahnevane.

„Amy," povie. Nič iné.

Ticho medzi nami padne ako jesenný list.

Som prvá, kto ho prelomí. „Tvoj obraz. Dala som si dva a dva dokopy. Čo si si, dočerta, myslel, že tým vyriešiš?" Môj hlas pomaly zvyšuje na intenzite.

„74 a 266!" odsekne.

„Ach, to," prikývnem. Aj ja som z toho celá skleslá. Nesmiem to však dať najavo. Keď už nie kvôli sebe, tak aspoň kvôli Harleymu. „Ale to neznamená, že sa musíš..." _zabiť. _To slovo nepoviem, no aj tak medzi nami visí reálne, akoby som ho už povedala.

„Ty to nechápeš, Amy. Nedočkám sa planéty. Ani na staré kolená."

„Ja tiež nie," poviem potichu.

„Ale ty aspoň vieš, aké to je," odporuje mi. „My všetci na tejto lodi nemáme ani tušenia, aké to je vkročiť na planétu. Xakru, veď dodnes som dokonca nevidel ani hviezdy." Bolesť v očiach sa už ani nesnaží skryť.

Trhane sa nadýchnem. „Vieš... niekedy si hovorím, aké máte všetci šťastie."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Nemôže vám chýbať to, čo ste nestratili," zamrmlem. Do môjho hlasu sa dostane čosi temné.

„Mne chýba. Zem a obloha. A slnko putujúce po oblohe. Hviezdy. Chýba mi to."

Chcem mu povedať: _Nechýba ti planéta. Tebe chýba Keyla. _Ale nechcem ju spomínať. Nechcem, aby bol ešte smutnejší. To by som si neodpustila.

„Tak sa to pokús vydržať," zašepkám. „Máš tu veľa kamarátov. Chýbal by si nám..."

Harley okolo mňa oblapí ruky. Nie som zaskočená, že ma objal. Som mu za všetko vďačná – ale hlavne za to, že ma zachránil od Luthora. On a Starší sú jediní kamaráti, ktorých mám.

Neviem, čo by som robila, keby som ich oboch stratila. Nechcem si to ani predstaviť.

Na to, čo sa mohlo stať – a k čomu sa očividne pred pár chvíľami schyľovalo -, prestanem myslieť.

Obaja sa zahľadíme na hviezdy z prestupovej komory.

„74 a 266," Harley zrazu prudko povie.

Nevyslovené slová medzi nami napäto visia. Možno to nepovedal ani jeden z nás, ale obaja si sme vedomí, čo pre nás hviezdy znamenajú.

Domov, ktorý nevieme dostiahnuť.

Každý pohľad na ten oceán hviezd ma bolí. Iskričky a svetielká a milióny žiarivých očí. Akoby sa na nás dívali. Pohľad na hviezdy ma príliš bolí.

Už ich nikdy nechcem vidieť.


End file.
